mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Color Space : Value
(3) Shiro-i <-> Kuro-i : (White <-> Black) : Value/Brightness In the HSV(B) color model, this area is 明度(メイド)Mei-Do：Value/Brightness 明度(メイド)Mei-Do：Value/Brightness Brightness: The amount of light that is emitted by a computer monitor or picture displayed on the monitor. - Microsoft JP. http://www.microsoft.com/Language/ja-jp/Default.aspx Contrast of Value/Brightness area The simplest contrast of the brightness is gray-scale, white <-> black of achromatic color. This contrast is す(煤)すSu-su: get sooty 難波人(なにはひと)　葦火(あしび)焚(た)く屋(や)の　すしてあれど Naniha-Hito / Ashi-Bi Ta-ku Ya no / Su-shi-te are do おのが妻(つま)こそ　常(とこ)めづらしき Ono ga Tsuma koso / Toko Mezurashi-ki - 万葉集　二六五一 Oh my pretty wife! You're the prettiest at all times! Even if you're like a sooty house the Naniha people burn a pile of dried reed. (Oh-w-ouch! Just kidding! I say you're the best even if you don't have white silky skin! NOOOOO!) He is always saying too much... No need to say "even if". "If" always troubles a poet. This contrast is also しろぎぬ(白衣):white clothes and すみぞめ(墨染):black clothes しろぎぬ(白衣Shiro-Ginu:white clothes) were casual/usual clothes of ordinary people. すみぞめ(墨染Sumi-Zome:black clothes) were formal robes of the Buddhist monks or mourning dress. 深草(ふかくさ)の　野辺(のべ)の桜(さくら)し　心(こころ)あらば Fukakusa no / Nobe no Sakura shi / Kokoro a-ra ba 今年(ことし)ばかりは　墨染(すみぞ)めに咲(さ)け Kotoshi bakari ha / Sumi-Zome ni Sa-ke - 古今和歌集 八三二　上野岑雄（かむつけのみねお [Kamutsuke no Mineo） Dear the cherry blossoms on the field of Fukakusa; If you feel sympathy, bloom in mourning black, at least, this year. Then, the cherry blossoms really turned into dark gray... The awesome one is a poet, who can change the world... This contrast means simply ☯ 陰陽yīnyáng:dark-bright 陰陽 yīnyáng "dark-bright" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yin_and_yang In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang (also yin-yang or yin yang, 陰陽 yīnyáng "dark-bright") describe how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. This ☯ concept is major in the Chinese thought. One of the texts of ☯:陰陽yin-yang was 周易Yì or 易経Jīng/I Ching, which is an ancient Chinese divination text and the oldest of the Chinese classics. 易経:I Ching is one of the the Five Classics of the traditional Confucian canon. And ☯太極圖Taijitu is the symbol of a visual depiction of the intertwined duality of all things in nature, a common theme in 道教giáo:Teaching of the Way, Daoism/Taoism, or 老子Laozi, 莊子Zhuangzi. 道教giáo:Daoism/Taoism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taoism a religious or philosophical tradition of Chinese origin which emphasizes living in harmony with the Tao (道, literally "Way", also romanized as Dao). 老子Laozi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laozi an ancient Chinese philosopher and writer. He is known as the reputed author of the Tao Te Ching, the founder of philosophical Taoism, and a deity in religious Taoism and traditional Chinese religions. 莊子Zhuangzi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhuang_Zhou an influential Chinese philosopher who lived around the 4th century BC during the Warring States period, a period corresponding to the summit of Chinese philosophy, the Hundred Schools of Thought. He is credited with writing—in part or in whole—a work known by his name, the Zhuangzi, which is one of the foundational texts of Daoism. Other degrees concerned with Value/Brightness area 濃度(ノウド)Nou-Do：consistency, strength, condensation In other words, 濃淡NouTan:light and shade, strength and weakness, intensity, concentration difference. It is interesting that armed Haki is painted in black. This is a chiaroscuro of 水墨画SuiBokuGa/墨絵(すみえSumi-E:Ink wash painting), the use of marked light and shade contrasts for decorative or dramatic effect in painting. chiaroscuro comes from chiaro(clear) + oscuro(obscure) in Italian. Ink wash painting https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ink_wash_painting https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%B0%B4%E5%A2%A8%E7%94%BB 集積度(シュウセキド)ShuuSeki-Do：integration, agglutinativity 墨(すみSumi:Inkstick) was made with 煤(すすSuSu:soot from pine-tree or oil) and 膠(にかわNikawa:glue from animal and fish bone, skin, etc. gelatin, collagen). The quality of inkstick depends on the materials, manufacturing process, passed years, and so on. Inkstick https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inkstick 墨(ink) was a important tool of the architecture for architects and carpenters. 墨mò:ink, ink-stick, pictures and calligraphic work, literacy, ancient punishment of tattooing, corruption, a carpenter's inking string, ruler, rule. 白黒ShiroKuro：white/black as 是非ZeHi：right/wrong and 当否Touhi：propriety 墨 as proper noun is 墨子Mozi or 墨家Mòjiā:School of Mo, Mohism. 墨子Mozi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mozi a Chinese philosopher during the Hundred Schools of Thought period (early Warring States period). Mozi is a man who is considered as the founder of Mohism. That's all. We could not know his personality, who he is. Most of the founders of the thoughts have their characteristic legends about their personality told and written by their followers. Who is he? Who was he? How nice he is/was! This is a big concern for their followers, or their fans. The followers always adore and admire their best leader, and tell and write his/her personalily engagingly. The history of the world is but the biography of great men. I read a series of biographies in my childhood. I could not understand their great works they did, but they were impressive and attractive. The typical one is Socrates(Σωκράτης). He is one of the most charming men in this world, at least, for men. Born in an age and country abounding in individual greatness, this man has been handed down to us by those who best knew both him and the age, as the most virtuous man in it. - "On Liberty" John Stuart Mill On the Wikipedia in Japanese, the top summary of Socrates is "a classical Greek (Athenian) philosopher. His wife were known as a bad wife, Xanthippe(Ξανθίππη)". ... ... Socrates https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socrates a classical Greek (Athenian) philosopher credited as one of the founders of Western philosophy. He is an enigmatic figure known chiefly through the accounts of classical writers, especially the writings of his students Plato and Xenophon and the plays of his contemporary Aristophanes. His portrayal in Plato's dialogues is too interesting and exciting... Socrates is too characteristic and attractive as a man. He is dramatic, or Manga-tic. But, 墨子Mozi has few episodes who he was. I'v not heard any rumor of his personality nor his personal relationship. The story of him I've heard is simply his plane thought. So, Wikipedia top summary In English of him says; Mozi is known by children throughout Chinese culture by way of the Thousand Character Classic, which records that he was saddened when he saw dyeing of pure white silk, which embodied his conception of austerity (simplicity, chastity). For the modern juvenile audience of Chinese speakers, the image of his school and its founder were popularized by the animated TV series The Legend of Qin. The Legend of Qin (TV series) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Qin_(TV_series) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Legend_of_Qin_characters The Mohist (Chinese: 墨家; pinyin: mò jiā) School was developed by Mozi and this school holds upon the ideas of "No war" and "Equal love". The Mohists are masters of machinery skills and build Machinery City. The city is a paradise for the people and is protected by all kinds of machines and traps. Many of the Mohists are martial art masters. Now, he is the greatest anime character...Too cool! 墨家:Mohism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohism an ancient Chinese philosophy of logic, rational thought and science developed by the academic scholars who studied under the ancient Chinese philosopher Mozi (c. 470 BC–c. 391 BC) and embodied in an eponymous book: the Mozi. It evolved at about the same time as Confucianism, Taoism and Legalism, and was one of the four main philosophic schools from around 770–221 BC (during the Spring and Autumn and Warring States periods). The followers of Mohism were the tight organised high-tech groups of the armed specialists to build and protect the walled city against the attackers during the war age. They were realistic, pragmatic and practical on the matter of 当否(トウヒTouHi:propriety; fitness), how to build the stronghold and protect thier friends well. They were good at logistics, I supporse. While, I guess that they were too logical and idealistic, or naive on the matter of 是非(ゼヒZeHi/shì-fēi:right and wrong), what is right, what is wrong. The most important thought of Mohism was 非攻兼愛KenAi/Fēi-gōng Jian'ai:No Attack (Defence Only). Concurrent Friendship. On the Wikipedia in Chinese, 兼愛 is mentioned that it is in close contact with the concepts of 仁rén and 義yì. 仁rén:humaneness, benevolence, kindness. 義yì:righteousness, sense, meaning. What is 兼愛? This is limitless on time and space. This is the spirit of self-sacrifice. This is no distinction between I and others. This is mutual aid. They were known as their defense capability and stubbornness on their strong belief, and it was called 墨守móshǒu:faithful adherence, and and took active parts as guardians of the castle. But at last, they suddenly disappeared in the Chinese history all at once after the unified China in 221 BC under 秦始皇:Qin Shi Huang, the First Emperor of Qin. And after 2,000 years later, their texts were found during the 清:Qing dynasty. Their original texts were not edited thanks to being buried under the history. The sudden disappearance of the group of Mohism is the biggest mystery of Chinese history. According to 呂氏春秋chūnqiū:an encyclopedic Chinese classic text, the leader and 400 members of the mohist group who guarded the castle in 楚Chu committed group suicide to take the consequences for the fall of the castle. Socrates also accepted his death drinking the poison for his strong thought. Important verbs concerned with Value/Brightness area in old Japanese しを(枝折)るShiwo-ru： snap a twig to guide. take off a branch. show somebody the way. しをりShiwo-ri as noun is bookmark, guidebook. しを(責)るShiwo-ru： scold, reprove, blame, accuse, punish しを(萎)る = しな(萎)-ゆShi-na-yu: wilt, droop, wither, fade, be downhearted, be depressed, be crestfallen, get soaked to the skin な'(萎)-ゆNa-yu: wilt, be tired out, be dead tired, be exhausted, weaken, lose strength, (clothes) soften up, be tender 'わ(侘/詫)ぶWa-bu： be pessimistic, be, discouraged, be dispirited, be despondent, be worried, sigh, be grieved, be troubled, be at a loss, be embarrassed, feel painful, feel lonely, have a bitter experience, languish, pine, sink low, fall on hard times, be poor, be sorry, apologize, enjoy silent austere refinement, stay still a simple lonely life, sense quiet, soundless, tranquility. Prev: ''' Japanese Color Space : Saturation '''Next: Japanese Color Space : OKUYUKI Back: Japanese Color Space 'Home: 'Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Japanese